


银猫•桂猫

by Swurdleoma



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: Gintoki found a black cat outside his door and brought it back home. It turned out to be Katsura.





	银猫•桂猫

01

       没有工作可做的第三天，银时下楼去倒垃圾，第三次在万事屋楼下门口看见那只黑猫蹲在台阶底下，两只前爪并排放在身前，寂寞地望着人来人往的大街。因为他的脚步渐近，直立的猫耳向后转了转，但是没转过头来。银时回来的时候，它正静静地望着他看，聚精会神，甚至让人产生错觉，这猫脸上有种正经的表情。银时不引人注意地笑了一下，就要从猫面前走过去。

       “喵。”

       黑猫急匆匆地站起来，走到他面前把路挡住了。银时无奈地站住。

       “喂，猫咪，没有吃的给你，银桑自己都揭不开锅了。”

       说也白说，银时想，反正猫又听不懂。黑猫依旧仰脸看着他，抬起一只前爪搭在他的脚背上，黄眼睛亮晶晶的，三瓣嘴紧紧抿着，下了好大决心一样。脚背上细小的压力让银时一激灵，但是又不好意思把猫踢开，于是用鞋尖轻轻顶了顶黑猫的颈部。

       “让个路呗兄弟？银桑下次能开锅的时候一定分你点汤。”

       有那么一刻银时觉得自己一定是昨天的酒还没醒，因为猫脸上似乎出现了失望的表情，但它没有把爪子拿走。银时无奈，蹲下身想手动把猫爪拎下去，就在他的指尖碰到爪背时，黑猫非常自然地低头舔了舔他的手指。很软，很湿润。

       传说中黑猫都有魔力，呃……反正银桑是不信的。

       起码在银时意识到自己亲手拎着黑猫把它放在万事屋的沙发上之前，他是不信的。

 

 

02

       “小银，这猫是哪里捡来的，好可爱阿鲁！”

       神乐叼着醋昆布含糊不清地说，用手逗着黑猫玩。新八黑着脸蹲在客厅地板上清理新配置的猫砂盆。银时半死不活地躺在沙发上，哼了一声表示自己听见了。

       “但愿它不要和定春打起来，”新八用手背擦了擦汗，“在家里同时养猫和狗真是非常危险的行为。定春一口就能把它吞下去了。”

       “啊，那还不简单，别让定春看见它就好了。”

       “那是不可能的。猫会在家里到处跑。”

       “把定春藏起来不让猫看见。”

       “就更不可能了！”

       “你们说得都不对，应该介绍它们两个做好朋友阿鲁！”

       银时手忙脚乱地从沙发上爬起来，看见的场景是神乐抱起小黑猫，理所当然地搁在熟睡的定春背上。黑猫一阵乱抓才没滑下来，好容易在定春蓬松的毛上找到了平衡，它低头用鼻子拱了拱，然后开始用爪子疯狂地刨定春的毛。

       “喂喂喂住手——住爪！干什么呢你！”趁被闹醒的定春打完哈欠爬起来之前，银时从沙发上一跃而起拎起黑猫火速从客厅逃了出去。定春疑惑地挠了挠自己的后颈，又用力嗅了嗅，什么也没发现，趴下接着睡了。

       “真不给银桑省心。”银时撒手把猫掉在了地铺上，自己也在旁边盘腿坐下。黑猫打了个滚坐起来，继续专注地盯着他看。银时顺手在它头上糊了两把，它没有躲开，只是转了转耳朵。

       “你好像很喜欢定春诶，不对，喜欢揉定春毛。我说你自己不就毛茸茸的吗？”银时说，试图用手指去拨弄猫耳，黑猫开始还灵活地躲避，后来索性起身从银时身旁走开，刻意离远一点，在床单上趴下，两只前爪在胸前盘起。银时又觉得它有表情了，而且是一副不开心的表情。

       这样子看着特别熟悉，目光下垂，爪子抱胸，乌黑发亮，沉默着像在思考什么，严肃正经的仪态。银时歪头想了一会儿，暗搓搓又挪近了一点，小心翼翼地重新抬手放在猫头上。

       “好像假发啊，你这家伙。从头到尾都像。连那个死正经的样子都像。”

       黑猫回头看了他一眼，银时以为它又要躲开，连忙停了手，但它只是轻轻地又回过头去，把下巴搁在自己爪子上，安安静静地把眼睛闭上了。银时这才放心大胆地抚摸起缎子一样光滑的脊背。

       “我们就叫你假发吧！”

       好在猫不会愤怒地回一句“不是假发是桂”。银时只听见黑猫在半睡半醒中发出幸福的呼噜声。

 

 

03

       早上起来银时去刷牙的时候，被客厅里的景象吓了一跳。定春趴在地板上，一脸无奈，黑猫闭着眼睛在它身上来回蹭，把定春身侧的毛都挤得陷下去一个小坑。银时咬着牙刷在旁边看，觉得黑猫露出小尖牙的表情简直像是在笑，跟它板着脸的样子判若两……猫。定春终于回过头来，饶有兴味地观察着黑猫忘我的神态，然后张开了血盆大口。

       “诶定春你别……咳咳咳……”

       不慎被漱口水给呛了一口，银时哭笑不得地擦了擦咳嗽带出来的眼泪。定春结结实实地把捣乱分子一顿胡舔，等黑猫好容易脱身出来的时候，身上的毛已经乱糟糟且湿漉漉的了。银时非常想笑，差点又呛了一口。

       为什么连喜欢肉球都和假发那家伙一模一样啊。

       “喵呜~”黑猫扭头扎到他脚下，银时及时躲开了，银桑可不想蹭上定春的口水。不过这猫好像是在找他告状？

       “别了吧，假发，阿银我都搞不定定春啊！”

 

 

04

       坐在餐厅里，黑猫依然坚持不懈地趴在银时身上，一副怒气冲冲的样子。甘党对此毫不在意，专心等到服务员把美丽的草莓芭菲端上来，放在他面前。一周就这么一次呢，猫可是每天都莫名其妙地生气，然后又莫名其妙地开心起来，明明就这么简单的事情，只需要随时摸一摸头……诶诶诶？

       一只黑色的猫爪从桌沿下面探出来，鬼鬼祟祟地伸向那一大杯芭菲。银时在保卫甜食的时候反应能力爆满，毫不客气地抬起手。

       银时：拍爪子

       黑猫：猫爪必须在上

       银时：秘籍·打头

       黑猫：委屈

       银时：完胜（耶！）

       就在银时准备安心享受芭菲的时候，对面四道犀利的目光迫使他抬起头来。新八和神乐都用鄙夷的眼神看着他——同时神乐还在疯狂往嘴里塞醋昆布。

       “不是，你们为什么都这么看我？再说猫为什么要吃芭菲啊，为什么不去抢神乐的醋昆布？！”

       “银桑，你让猫从你都打不过的夜兔手里抢吃的啊？”

       银时低头看了看怀里的那位。黑猫的眉眼委屈地皱了起来，泪汪汪地仰脸看着他。

       银时：……………心软

       “好啦好啦给你。”

       护着芭菲的手拿开，用勺子挖了一大块搁在小碟子里，银时这才开始吃自己的，对面那两个也终于放过了他。黑猫风卷残云地舔干净碟子，马上就开始犯困，打了个大大的哈欠，老实在银时的腿上盘成了一团。

       黑猫：zzZ

       银时：…………咦？

       这就睡着了？嘿嘿嘿是不是可以趁机戳肉垫……咳咳，不行不行，被假发那个蠢货给传染了吧，呃不过还是想试试来着。银时若无其事地用勺子挖着草莓，另一只手偷偷摸向垫在自己腿上的猫爪。

       银时：戳

       黑猫：秘籍·露爪子·猫爪必须在上

       银时：啊啊啊啊啊啊！

      突然从椅子上弹起来的银时把新八神乐都吓了一跳。他条件反射地想把猫扔下去，然而黑猫死死抱住他的腿不放，而且也不肯就这么了事，又抓又咬不让他好好坐下。万事屋的两个孩子看热闹看得津津有味，拍手叫好，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。一顿撕扯之后，银时终于缴枪了。

      “这能把人气死的感觉好熟悉……可是谁告诉我这猫到底想干什么啊！”

      最后还是弄明白猫想干什么了。饭后返回万事屋，一个生无可恋的银桑走在街上，怀里抱着猫，只要妄图撒手就会被抠一脸。这途中遇见了好几波熟人，妙姐和小九，真选组一伙，长谷川大叔，等等，并且惨遭各种嘲笑，女孩子们都逗一逗猫再走。终于到了万事屋，银时黑着脸回到房间，为了不留下虐待小动物的证据还把门从里面锁上，准备摔猫泄愤。

      黑猫：在怀里狂蹭

      银时：僵住

      说实在的——新八神乐应该听不见吧？太好了。

      银时：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太可爱了啊啊啊啊啊啊（疯狂揉猫）

      黑猫：QAQ

 

 

05

       本来以为晚上睡觉终于能摆脱这个毛绒挂件，真是太天真了。

       因为实在没有办法把黑猫推出门去（只要关在外面它就没玩没了地挠门），银时只好把猫放在枕头边上。但是他关了灯刚一躺下，猫就坚持爬到他身上盘着，隔着睡衣就能感觉到猫比人高的体温，胸口热乎乎的。

       银时沉默了片刻，双手抱胸（猫）。

       黑猫抬眼看了看他，黑暗中猫眼发着绿莹莹的光，然后它闭上眼睛，在他手中团紧，很安心的样子。银时也闭了眼，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着猫柔软的身体。

       如果剧情到这里就结束，还是一个挺经典的，非常温馨的故事，而且是银桑也很喜欢的温馨故事。但是有那么一个词，叫事与愿违。

       就在半睡半醒之际，一个极其熟悉的声音几乎就贴着脸响起，严肃里带着一点忍笑的意思，把银时吓得差点从地铺上跳起来直接撞破天花板：

       “呵，银时，没想到你还可以是这么温柔的一个男人。”

       这个声音就是在梦中银时都听得出来。正常人的第一反应当然是“某攘夷志士首领从窗户私闯民宅了”。 银时火速把猫一把推开，跳起来把灯给打开了。可是房间里没有第二个人。迷茫了好一会儿，他目瞪口呆地把目光定在趴在地上，仰头无辜地看着他的黑猫身上。

       一猫一人一声不吭对视了好半天。

       “你……刚才说什么？”

       “我说没想到你……”

       “靠！！！合着你这混蛋是假发啊！！！！！！！”

       壁橱里睡觉的神乐听见了十分粗暴的“砰”的一声，但是她翻个身又睡了。

       “喵呜~不是假发是桂猫……银时你刚才还不是这样的！”桂，不，应该是桂猫，以爪抱头蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

       “这不废话吗，对猫和对你态度能一样吗！”

       桂猫要气哭了似的别过头去，背对银时把自己挤在角落里，身上微微有点哆嗦。银时叹了口气，走过去蹲下身来把猫抱在怀里，安抚地摸了摸毛。桂猫在他手臂上蹭蹭，然后就坚决不挪地方了。银时无奈，抱着猫回到地铺上躺下，侧身把桂猫搁在了自己的手臂上。

       “看在假发变猫的份上，就这一回！明天再研究怎么变回去的问题。不行我现在必须睡了……”

       银时：破天荒地抱着猫睡

       桂猫：幸福

       如果剧情到这里结束，也还是一个非常温馨的故事，尽管可能银桑不是特别喜欢。但是没完，还有那么一个词，叫造化弄人。不是严肃意义上的，是在一种哭笑不得的意义上。

 

 

06

       天还没亮的时候，银时不知道为什么突然醒了，迷迷糊糊感觉到有毛发一类的东西在蹭他的脸。一定是桂猫又在闹腾了，他没睁眼就伸出手去搂住。

       “嗯？？？？”

       他揽住了一个人。

       银时一下就给吓醒了。想都不用想就知道那个是谁。碰到他脸上的是乌黑柔软的长发。和他共享了一个枕头，并且正在被他单手抱住的，是尚在熟睡的桂小太郎。

       基于两人多年的相处模式，银时第一反应是揪住枕头上的长发把桂从地铺上掀下去，后背着地摔在地板上。但就是一瞬间的错愕，银时没有能够下手。桂全身赤裸，睡梦中觉得冷所以蜷起了身子，手还紧紧抓着银时胸前的睡衣，面容恬静，呼吸平稳，头发在枕头上散开，宛若传说中的睡美人。

       猫化之后倒是睡得很香。

       银时小心地把桂的手指从自己睡衣上解下来，把被子匀给了他一半。被窝里银时触到了他的身体，凉丝丝的，不知道夜里什么时候突然变回来，一直没有东西遮蔽。这个触感并不讨厌。银时又凑近了一点，索性双手把他揽入怀中，感受着自己的体温逐渐温暖桂的身体。

       他很快就又睡过去了。

 

 

（未完待续）


End file.
